metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Metal Wiki:Sandbox/Movies of Darkness
The Winmester Movie series of Darkness is kinda of a long series ESPB *Strong Brutal Violence Through out the Movie *Strong Language *Strong Sexual Content *Strong Drug use *Acoholic use *Nudity *Disturbing Images *Crude Humor *Very Gory Scenes Type *Horror *Thriller *Action-Thriller The Series Year Active: 1963-Present #Bleed One - 1963 #Bleed Two - 1965 #Bleed Three - 1967 #Bleed Four: Nothing Left Of Me - 1969 #Bleed Five: Bleed It Out - 1972 #Bleed Six: Deliver Me To Bleed - 1974 #Bleed Seven: Thorns That Make Me Bleed - 1978 #Bleed Eight: Sister Make Me Bleed - 1981 #Bleed Nine: Bleed - 1982 #Bleed Ten: Bleeding Bleed - 1983 #Bleed Eleven - 1984 #Bleed Twelve: Bleed Me Out - 1987 #Bleed 13 - 1988 #Bleed 14 - 1989 #Bleed 15 - 1992 #Bleed 16 - 1995 #Bleed 17 - 1996 #Bleed 18 - 1997 #Bleed 19 - 1998 #Bleed 20: Bleed Me In - 1999 #Bleed 21 - 2000 #Bleed 22 - 2001 #Bleed 23: Brok3n Fl3sh - 2003 #Bleed 24: Bloodly Bleeder - 2004 #Bleed 25: Right Out Of Hell - 2005 #Bleed 26: Hell-O - 2006 #Bleed 27 - 2007 #Bleed 28: Kill It - 2008/Apr/13 #Bleed 29: New Evil Arises - 2009/Feb/14 #Bleed 30: Zombie Breed - 2010/Feb/14 *Do to Bleed 27 they have enough money to make eight more movies so they will. Remakes #Bleed One - 2006 #Bleed Two - 2007 #Bleed Three - 2008/Feb/14 #Bleed Four: Nothing Left Of Me - 2010 Most Violent Movie's of the Serie's #Bleed 16 #Bleed 21 #Bleed 27 Most Gruesome One #Bleed 27 *Gruesome Pt. 1 of 2 ——— For when the Zombies get in the fortified station and when the Helicopter come blood splatters all over the area. *Gruesome Conclusssion ——— Chase got stabbed by a pole sticking out of the wall and it splattered blood all over the wall and ground causing him to lost 80% of blood. Lead Roles Dead People #Micheal Ricky: Race: African American|1963-1987|Cause of Death-Bit by Zombie|Lover/Brina Whitmore #Colonel Micheal "Memphis" Lonisy: Race: White|1963-2004, 2007|Cause of Death-Thrown through a super-shocking fence burned him to death them turned into a zombie returned in 07 and shot in the head will a Minigun|Wife/Kayla Winston #EriK Frillery: Race: American|1992-2008|Cause of death-stabed by a pole sticking out of a wall turned into Zombie later|Lover/Briana Evigan #General T!m Whitboris: Race: African American|1963-2006|Cause of Death-Blown up on taking a drug that makes you blow up|Lover/David Learie #David Learie: Race: American|1989-2009|Cause of Death-Hit repeatedly in the face with a crowbar which was bit then later on became a zombie|Lover/Briana Evigan *Many people died up to 103 people died tring to survive Blood Lands A.K.A. Zombie Kingdom. Still Alive People #Briana Evigan: Race American|2003-Present #Chase Liberman Line of Hatred *EriK Frillery as Chase Liberman - Chase hated David cause he tried to steal her away from him, but failed cause she does not want him she wants Chase. Then soon found out that was a zombie and got onto the helicopter and bit David that is where the movie ended. *Rhona Cameron as David Learie David hated Chase cause well they both loved Briana Evigan cause she is a hottie she wanted some one with respect she did not like David cause he is persistent to make-love to her. Line of Love *Briana Evigan as Herself - Briana loves Chase cause he is sweet he cares a lot about almost every thing she loves him so much *Chase loves her cause she is awesome nice not very evil not mean to men in any other type of evil nature she really loves Animals loves Cats and loves me a lot. New Blood Lines Series The Blood Lines Horror Series was Created/Directed/Produced by Wes Craven and Rob Zombie ESPB *Brutal horror violence through-out the movie *Gory scenes *Sexual content/Nudity Type *Action-Thriller *Horror-Drama *Horror-Thriller *Horror-Romance The Series Years Active: 1990 - Present #Blood Lines: The Beginning - 1990 #Blood Lines: Terror Strikes Again - 1991 #Blood Lines: Terror - 1992 #Blood Lines: 4-FOUR-4 - 1993 #Blood Lines: 5-FIVE-5 - 1994 #Blood Lines: Zombie Madness - 1995 #Blood Lines: 7-SEVEN-7 - 1996 #Blood Lines: Doom - 1997 #Blood Lines: Dark - 1998 #Blood Lines: Darkness has Been Arisen - 1999 #Blood Lines: Evil Temple - 2000 #Blood Lines: King of Evil - 2001 #Blood Lines: Death - 2002 #Blood Lines: Demons - 2003 #Blood Lines: 15-FIFTEEN-15 - 2004 #Blood Lines: Terror in Dark - 2005 #Blood Lines: Trilogy of Doom - 2006 #Blood Lines: Darkened Days - 2007 #Blood Lines: Staring Through The Eyes of The Dead - 2008/May/16 Remakes #Blood Lines: The Beginning - 2002 #Blood Lines: Terror Strikes Again - 2003 #Blood Lines: Terror - 2004 #Blood Lines: 4-FOUR-4 - 2005 #Blood Lines: 5-FIVE-5 - 2006 #Blood Lines: Zombie Madness - 2007 #Blood Lines: 7-SEVEN-7 - 2008 The Story of Evil Temple *The Evil Temple is a different story where a bunch of teens discover a temple it is before the first Blood Lines four years away and well the seven teens must try to survive the zombie brigade while trying to escape the natives. ESPB # Strong Brutal Violence Through-Out the film # Very Strong Language # Sexual Content/Nudity Type # Horror-Thriller # Horror-Drama # Horror-Romance # Horror-Action # Creature-Feature The Series Years Active: 1986 - Present #Doom Virus - 1986 #Doom Virus: Two - 1988 #Doom Virus: Three - 1989 #Doom Virus: Four - 1990 #Doom Virus: Five - 1992 #Doom Virus: Six - 1995 #Doom Virus: Seven - 1996 #Doom Virus: Eight - 1997 #Doom Virus: Nine - 1998 #Doom Virus: Ten - 1999 #Doom Virus: Eleven - 2000 #Doom Virus: Twelve - 2001 #Doom Virus: 13 - 2002 #Doom Virus: Fourteen - 2003 #Doom Virus: Fifteen - 2004 #Doom Virus: Sixteen - 2005 #Doom Virus: Seventeen - 2006 #Doom Virus: Eighteen - 2007 #Doom Virus: Nineteen - 2008/June/27 Cast:2005-Present #'Briana Evigan' as Karen Rylie she is a former Middle School girl who came to the island with Shawn and Angie and many others. #'EriK Frillery' as Shawn Ryan Rylie He is a superior guy who came to the land of Doom and almost became succumb to the Doom Virus he was braught here for his death when he became immune to the Virus when he almost succumb to it. #'Constance Marie' as Angie Lopez Angie is widowed women who is immune to the Doom Virus her husband was murdered by Shawn when he murdered her husband was with a Machete and slit his neck. #'Masiela Lusha' as Carmen Lopez She is the Eighteen year old daughter of Angie which her dad was killed by Shawn. #'Josh Harnett' as Derok Oliver Harolds He was is immune to the Virus when he made it and it was released when Shawn got away and spilt the Virus all over people and including himself and it is up to him to kill me and escape the island and but well he has to kill others to became succumb to the Virus and became a Zombie. #'Miley Cyrus' came to the island and was immune to the Virus and almost killed by a Machete. #'Vanessa Hugdens' as Sarah Rylie she is the sister of Shawn and the sister of Sarah the murderer of George Lopez. The Undead and the Monster's *The undead almost killed Derok and killed the Pilot for the ship and turned him into a zombie *'John Clippen' as Jarry Gloesen Jarry was bitten by a zombie and was killed then turned him into a Zombie. *The Monster's are evil winged creature's that violently kill there victims and are random people. Ghosts Ghosts is a 1965 to 2006 and came back in early 2008. Ghosts series is a supernatural horror-thriller film series about ghost. Rating * Some bloody content * Disturbing images * Strong persuasive language * Sexual content/nudity * Frightening scenes Genre * Supernatural * Horror-thriller * Thriller * Horror Films * films *# Ghost (1965) *# Ghosts 2 (1967) *# Ghosts III (1970) *# Ghosts (1974) *# Ghosts: Horrors of the Mind (1979) *# Ghosts: Revenge of the Ghosts (1982) *# Ghosts 7 (1984) *# Ghosts: The New Beginning (1985) *# Ghosts IX (1985) *# Ghosts X: Revenge of the Ghosts 2 (1986) *# Ghosts XI: 2006 (2006) *# Ghosts: Cranium Smashers (2009) * Remakes *# Ghost (2009; cancelled) *# Ghosts II (2011; cancelled) Category:Move Protected